


Winter Wonderland

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 18, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, day 18 ice skating, kili is a klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frozen ponds = tons of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

"I do believe we should all spend the day outside, dear Bilbo," Gandalf announced as he stepped into the sitting room the next afternoon.

Bilbo's eyes lit up as he all but yelled, "the pond!?"

Gandalf nodded and Bilbo took off at a run yelling for everyone to dress warmly. Soon the entire Company was at the market and buying boots with blades on the bottom before heading to the pond. The dwarves stared and the frozen water and the boots in their hands and began to smile and whisper amongst themselves as they got the idea of what they were going to be doing. Everyone set to getting their boots on and began to slowly step out on the ice.

Gandalf glided around the ice once and then took Dori's hand and slowly pulled him further out onto the ice. The older dwarf stumbled a bit but with Gandalf holding onto him tightly he quickly got the hand of it. Most of them seem to take to it well and Bilbo smiled as he skated around arm in arm with Bofur. Soon everyone was all smiles, well almost everyone.

Bifur and Fili stood on either side of Kili trying to help the young dwarf stay up but despite their best efforts he fell again and again. Soon everyone was trying to help Kili learn how to balance but it seemed useless as his feet slipped out from under him time and time again. By the time the sun was beginning to set everyone was sure Kili would never get the hang of it when suddenly Bifur and Fili, who had been skating in small circles, skidded off the ice into a b***.

Before anyone else could even ask if they were ok, Kili had shot across the lake and to his lover's sides without so much of a stumble. As Kili helped Fili to his feet and they both fussed over Bifur, everyone else erupted in cheer. The three lovers glanced up and then suddenly Bifur and Fili tackled Kili back to the ground.

"What? Why are we back on the ground? " Kili grunted as he looked around and slowly understanding dawned on his face. " I made it across the ice!" It didn't take long for everyone else to join in the small pile on the ground.


End file.
